


Not With Haste

by bastilleday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastilleday/pseuds/bastilleday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amount of trust he put into Caroline's hands was by far the most attractive part about him. He knew she would never do anything to deliberately hurt him. He trusted her and with that trust allowed for her to explore all of her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt for a lady called A. While I cannot confirm this ever happened, I also cannot confirm it didn't.

Caroline stroked Harry's head and wrapped her long legs around his back, hooking her feet at the base of his spine. "I want to try something." She whispered into his mop of hair. "Will you let me?"

He turned his head up until their eyes met. He licked his lips and nodded. "What is it?"

She wasn't sure if it was the after-sex euphoria that was allowing for the quick agreement. But everything she had ever brought up he instantly agreed to. Harry was just like that, willing to please his partner, no matter the price to himself. His pleasure came from watching them receives theirs.

The amount of trust he put into Caroline's hands was by far the most attractive part about him. He knew she would never do anything to deliberately hurt him. He trusted her and with that trust allowed for her to explore all of her fantasies.

"I want to fuck you." She said it so softly she wasn't sure he heard her.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "You just did, love."

“No. I.want.to.fuck.you.” She enunciated each word. “Properly.”

He sat up and looked at her. “How?”

Caroline bit the inside of her bottom lip to curtail her excitement. “With a strap-on.”

Harry sat for a moment, considering this. Fingers were the furthest they had ever gone, but she looked so eager and excited. 

“Alright. Yeah, alright.”

&&&&&

Harry was laid out on the bed, and Caroline had to suppress a moan as she looked at him. She searched his eyes for any signs of apprehension, and he offered a smile. She crawled up his chest and kissed him, hard and firm. She worked her way to his neck and tilted his head back, running her tongue over the prominent vein. Harry gasped as she attached her lips to his collarbone but withdrew them immediately as his hips bucked forward.

“No.” She commanded, her eyes dark. “You don’t get to do that.” She put her hands on Harry’s hips firmly as she licked and bit at his nipples, licking down the hair on his stomach to his shorts. She held his hips down as she tongued at the growing bulge, nipping softly along the length. Harry moaned and her eyes shot up to meet his. “You like it, yeah? We haven’t even started, darling.”

Caroline pulled the shorts off and grabbed the lube from the edge of the bed. “This is your favorite part, isn’t it?” She slicked up a finger and stroked. Harry’s head was thrown back, in anticipation of the first push. She went slowly, knowing he loved the slow, hot burn. She added a second and slowly moved in and out. Harry let out a low groan as he rocked into the movements. Caroline scissored and watched his face as his brow was furrowed in deep concentration. “Tell me what you want, love.”

Harry bit his lip, his hands gripping on Caroline’s wrist. “Another. Please.” She added another finger and he reached for his dick, swollen and leaking on his stomach. She used her free hand to swat his away. “No. You know better than to do that.” She admonished him. “Do it again and those hands will be tied above your head.”

She removed her fingers from him and sat on her knees. She dug her fingers into his thighs. “Are you ready?” He looked at her and nodded. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were red and swollen; teeth marks evident.

Caroline reached under the bed and pulled out the device. A harness with a small, black dildo attached to it. She smiled at him wickedly. “I decided to stay small. We don’t want to go and ruin that precious little hole.” She stepped into the harness and snapped it. She looked at him and his mouth was wide open and he was panting like a dog that had spent a hot summer day outside. Caroline cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. “Tell me if it’s too much, alright? Promise?” She whispered against his lips. She felt him rub her back. “Promise.”

She realized she had no idea what she was doing. It wasn’t like fucking a boyfriend with a strap-on was a regular occurrence. “Can I get on my knees?” Harry’s voice was wrecked and he didn’t wait for her to answer before he rolled over and put his back to her. Caroline slicked up the dildo and positioned herself. She ran her hand from his neck to arsecheeks. She squeezed them, slapped each cheek once, the slap echoing in the quiet room. Caroline pushed in slowly and Harry let out a howl. She rocked her hips slowly, getting used to the sensation and motion until she was fully in.

“Move.” Harry’s voice was rich with desperation. She clicked her teeth. "Ask nicely." She could see his arsecheeks clenching, his thighs already shaking.

"Pleeease. Caroline, please." She moved slowly, finding her rhythm. Harry’s grunts and moans grew louder as she sped up her pace. She dug her nails into his hips, leaving crescent-shaped marks that would bear the reminder of this. Caroline reached under and grabbed Harry’s dick, and smeared the pre-come before twisting and stroking in time with her hips. Harry arched his back and got up on his elbows, pushing back against her. He let out a yelp as she twisted her hips and found his prostate.

He mumbled incoherently as he grew closer. She let go of his dick and grabbed his hair. “Be a big boy and use your words, Harry. Tell me what you want.” His face was red and sweat was dripping down his face. She licked his lips, tasting the sweat. “Say it.”

“Please. Harder. Caroline.” He pleaded; his voice cracking. “I neeeeeed it.” He sobbed out the last words. Caroline nodded and returned her hand to his dick, pumping and twisting. She watched as his back muscles tensed and she could feel his stomach contracting, his legs shaking uncontrollably. With a loud wail, he came over her hand and onto the bed. She slowly pulled out and sat back on her knees, her lower back aching.

Harry rolled onto his side, trying to catch his breath. Caroline crawled next to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.”

Caroline smiled against his chest. Typical Harry, always the gentleman. “You were such a good boy.” She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, knowing next time would be even better.


End file.
